The invention relates to a communication system for automatic synthesis apparatus that controls an automatic synthesis apparatus which automatically produces synthetic compounds. In particular, it relates to a technology for understanding an operating condition during a synthesis procedure (synthesis protocol) for performing a synthesis reaction.
The automatic synthesis apparatus of the past, which is used in research fields such as pharmaceuticals, life sciences, chemicals, and materials, comprises a reaction block in which is arranged a plurality of reaction vessels which performs synthesis reactions. The apparatus produces synthetic compounds in each reaction vessel by distributing reagents and solvents, and the like, respectively into each reaction vessel based on predetermined synthesis protocols along the synthesis procedures, and promoting synthetic reactions in each reaction vessel, for example, by heating and shaking the reaction block.
A series of procedures for synthesis reactions, that is, a synthesis protocol, is constituted by the procedures of each process, such as distribution, agitation, cleaning of the vessels, and extraction. For example, setting of the procedures in the distribution process includes selection of reagents and solvents, and the like, to be distributed into each reaction vessel, determination of the quantities of attraction of the reagents and solvents, and the like, selection of each reaction vessel to be the targets of distribution, setting of the quantities to be distributed, and the like. Also, setting of the procedures in the agitation process, specifically a series of procedures that shake the reaction block and agitate the contents of the reaction vessels, includes setting of the speed of rotation of the electrical motor for rotationally shaking the reaction block, setting of time of agitation, setting of the temperature of the reaction block, and the like. In the other processes as well, the control procedures of the apparatus according to the process are set in the same manner.
However, in the prior art which is constituted as such, there is a problem such that the current operating condition in the synthesis protocol is not understood.
In most of the processes in the synthesis protocol, the apparatus is controlled automatically based on the synthesis protocol, but there are also processes that are performed manually. For example, in a liquid phase reaction, after having performed synthesis by distributing reagents and solvents, and the like, there are processes of inputting resin particles and removing superfluous reagents other than the synthetic compound. Because the quantity of input of the resin particles and the timing of input of the resin particles differ according to the conditions of the progress of the liquid phase reaction, this process is performed manually. When performed manually in this manner, it is absolutely essential to understand the current operating conditions. Also, even with processes that are not originally designed to be performed manually, there occur cases, such as switching to manual according to unforeseeable circumstances and changing the synthesis protocol during the synthesis reaction. Accordingly, it becomes important to prepare for unforeseeable circumstances, such as the above, by always understanding the current operating conditions. Also, by always understanding the current operating conditions, the efficiency of operations is improved, and preventing a failure during the synthesis reaction in advance is accomplished.
However, because the above synthesis protocol is constituted by various processes, it is difficult to understand how far the condition of progress of the reaction has advanced in a synthesis reaction, that is, to understand the current operating conditions. In order to actually understand the current operating conditions, there was no method other than confirming the contents of the apparatus with the naked eye of the operator. Because of the above reason, not only the efficiency of operation becomes worse, but also it causes to failure during the synthesis reaction. Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, methods of creating and sending error notification mail when disorders and failures have occurred during operation of the apparatus, and the like, have been used.
That is, the apparatus and a computer are interconnected by a communication circuit, error notification mail is created on the apparatus when disorders during the operation of the apparatus and failures during the synthesis reactions have occurred, and the error notification mail is displayed on the screen of the computer as electronic mail. By using a communication system for the automatic synthesis apparatus having combined the apparatus and the computer, the operator can understand the current operating conditions on the side of the computer when a failure, and the like, has occurred. However, when the failure, and the like, has not occurred, creation and transmission of error notification mail is not performed on the computer. Accordingly, when the failure, and the like, has not occurred, it still is not possible to understand the current operating condition, and it does not become a fundamental solution of the above-mentioned problem.
The invention has been made in consideration of the state of affairs such as above, and it is an object of the invention to provide a communication system for an automatic synthesis apparatus that can easily understand the operating conditions during a synthesis protocol.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
The present invention has been made in order to achieve such goal. That is, the communication system pertaining to the invention as defined in the first aspect is a communication system for automatic synthesis apparatus, which comprises an automatic synthesis apparatus, and a computer interconnected by a communication circuit. The automatic synthesis apparatus has a reaction block in which is arranged a plurality of reaction vessels which performs synthesis reactions, and produces synthetic compounds in the reaction vessels by performing synthesis by distributing a plurality of kinds of reagents and solvents into the reaction vessels. The automatic synthesis apparatus is provided with operation notification creation means that creates operation notification mail according to operating conditions in synthesis procedures. The computer is provided with per-operation transmission setting means that sets to the automatic synthesis apparatus as to whether the transmission of operation notification mail for each operation is performed or not to the computer, and operation notification mail display means that displays the operation notification mail transmitted from the automatic synthesis apparatus by the per-operation transmission setting means.
Also, the invention in the second aspect is a communication system for the automatic synthesis apparatus as in the first aspect, wherein the automatic synthesis apparatus is further provided with error notification creation means that creates error notification mail at times when disorders occur during the operation, and the computer is provided with error notification mail display means that displays the error notification mail created by the error notification creation means and transmitted from the automatic synthesis apparatus.
The operation of the invention as defined in the first aspect is explained. Operation notification mail is created on the apparatus by the operation notification creation means. Setting of the operation notification mail in each operation is performed to the apparatus by the per-operation transmission setting means, and based on that setting, it is transmitted from the apparatus to the computer by way of the communication circuit that interconnects the apparatus and the computer pertaining to the present invention. This transmitted operation notification mail is displayed by the operation notification mail display means. By the operation described above, the operator understands the current operating conditions on the side of the computer.